


The Taste of Pocky

by BatchSan



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Minor Violence, Romance, Sexual Content, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom and rainy days go hand in hand. Of course, they can make people do odd things - like eat pocky out of their friend's mouth. Chaos and mayhem also go hand in hand with these moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N:_ This is an old fic (read: last year) and it took me forever to write this! I really wanted to get this done (this being my THIRD attempt at writing a fic with this pairing! T-T), so after a few months of dust collecting, I finally got it done. Sorry it isn't longer and the ending is so-so, but really, I'm just happy I got it done!

As days go, it wasn't a pretty one. If anything, it was one of the ugliest days of the summer thus far and it was a downer for the girls as they watched the rain from the windows of Chiyo's summer vacation house. Long ago had Yukari drunk herself to a vomit-inducing coma and Minamo had spent the day cleaning up after her friend's mess. Tired, she had retired to her room while the girls gathered in the wide living room area. Tomo glued herself to the glass pane of the sliding doors and whined constantly about the rain. Yomi ignored her friend and continued playing cards with Kagura, Osaka, and Chiyo. Laying down her hand, Yomi smiled broadly.

"Read 'em and weep! I win again!" She exclaimed.

"WHAAAAAAAAA! No way! You're cheating!" An angry Kagura exclaimed, tossing her hand at Yomi.

"Hey, no way! I won fair and square!"

"You big fat liar!"

Slamming her hands on the table, Yomi glowered at Kagura before storming off in a huff. Osaka and Chiyo exchanged wide-eyed looks as Kagura stood. Looking around the room, Kagura spotted Sakaki seated in a corner, eating pocky while stroking Mr. Tadakichi. Grinning, Kagura approached the quiet teen and held out her hand.

"Can I have a pocky stick?"

Slowly looking up, Sakaki nodded and finished off the stick in her hand and held out the box to Kagura. Taking the box, Kagura extracted a strawberry stick and handed the box back. Before putting it in her mouth, a thought struck her and she grinned. Kneeling in front of a confused Sakaki, Kagura told Sakaki to open her mouth ever so slightly.

"Like this!" Kagura said, pointing at her own semi parted lips.

Still confused, she did as she was told and Kagura quickly placed the plain end of the pocky in her mouth. Not waiting for a reaction, Kagura bit off the other end, her eyes never leaving Sakaki's now blushing face. Too stunned to move, the taller girl simply sat there as Kagura finished off the stick. She ended with a small lick as she claimed the remaining piece in Sakaki's lips. Now blushing herself, Kagura smiled shyly at Sakaki.

"I wanted to see if pocky tasted better in your mouth," she said, before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Kagura... " Sakaki got no further as a flash brought them both back to reality.

Snickering, Tomo stood a few feet away with a camera as another flash illuminated their faces. It only took Kagura a second to recover before she was off like a streak of lightening after the madly giggling nuisance.

"Give me that camera!" Kagura shouted.

"Nya-ah! I'm so gonna make copies and drive Kaorin crazy with them!" Tomo screamed back.

They jumped over a shocked and unconscious figure of Chiyo, whom was being poked to check her vitality by Osaka. Osaka, unfazed by the unfolding events, simply prodded her friend until she got out a garbled sound as signal of Chiyo's vitality. Satisfied she stopped and simply sat there looking down at her until she moved.

Yomi peeked her head into the room only to be knocked over by the flying chase scene, losing her glasses and banging her head on the wall. Down the stairs came Nyamo, who had to jump out of the way to avoid be trampled. The duo ran through the house, despite the protests of Nyamo and soon a revived Chiyo, until finally, Tomo dashed outside. She took several steps into the downpour, realizing Kagura had stopped chasing her, turned and danced triumphantly in the rain, waving the camera around.

"Yeah! I won!" She celebrated.

"Hey dumbass! That camera's digital!" An irate Yomi shouted from the safety of the house. "And it's mine!"

Pausing mid-dance, Tomo looked at the camera and the dawning of what she had done crossed her face with a frown. "Damn, I lost the pics!" She exclaimed, shrugged, and sauntered back into the house as if nothing had happened, despite dripping wet. Inside, Kagura turned back to Sakaki, her rage instantly fading. Sakaki met her eyes, blushed and turned away from her.

'I wanted a copy...' Sakaki thought silently.

***

The next day, the rain had yet to let up and the girls were growing restless. Sakaki stayed in her room, long after the others had dressed and went down for breakfast. The _'Pocky Incident'_ , as the others had taken to calling it, played repeatedly in her mind. During the night, Sakaki even dreamt of actually kissing Kagura. However, that didn't bother her. What did bother the tall teen was the sincerity behind the whole situation. Had Kagura been teasing her or had she really meant what she had said? Knowing Kagura, it really could be either one and it was somewhat frustrating not knowing which exactly. Sighing, Sakaki got up and made her way to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, when she exited, wearing nothing but a towel with a small kitten around her wet body, she was surprised to find the source of her confusion laying in her futon.

"I wanted to talk to you," the tanned girl said when she spotted Sakaki. Not waiting for a reply she quickly continued. "Yesterday, I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but... I did mean what I said..."

Sitting up now, Kagura could only stare at the floor, embarrassed by her actions. Hesitating, the tall teen approached her friend and carefully knelt down in front of her, taking Kagura's hands in her own. Even more hesitant, Kagura looked up, meeting Sakaki's eyes, reading the question that was there despite Sakaki not saying a word. She sighed, blushing and held her friend's hands firmly for a moment, before pulling her forward and kissing her. Only meaning for a small kiss, Kagura was surprised to find that once she properly tasted her friend's lips, somehow still tasting of the strawberry pocky, she couldn't get enough. The feelings and emotions that Kagura had suppressed and hid for so long, began to spill out and she deepen the kiss, pulling Sakaki more toward her until the tall girl was almost entirely perched in her lap.

On the other end of the kiss, Sakaki could only go with the flow, relieved that Kagura was not teasing her. Even more, she was surprised by how much she liked this feeling that was tingling through her. The feeling forced her onto to Kagura, pushing her onto her back. The towel lost its knot and slipped down, exposing her breasts, though they were pressed against Kagura's breasts and thus hiding them for the moment. Sakaki groaned against Kagura when her breasts made contact with the cotton of her friend's shirt. Although she couldn't understand what was overtaking her, never having felt this way before with someone around, the busty teen knew she wanted more of it. She freed one of her hands from the tanned girl's hands and slipped it under Kagura's shirt, groaning again at the feel of toned skin against her fingers.

Seeing where things were going, whether she had originally meant them to or not, Kagura shivered as the tall girl's fingers slid against her skin. Never one to be outdone, she slipped her one free hand into the opening in Sakaki's towel and let her fingers gently graze against her side, hip, and coming to rest on her ass. Sakaki 'epp'ed into Kagura's mouth, finally breaking the kiss and panting slightly, studying her friend's face for a long moment. Understanding where things were leading, the taller girl couldn't deny that she wanted this greatly. Embarrassment flushed through her at the realization. Quiet and unmoving, Kagura waited, seeing that Sakaki was beginning to feel conflicted. She almost laughed at the thought that now was when she was deciding to feel embarrassed about what they were doing. For a split second, she thought the taller girl was going to back down and a wave of disappointment passed through her.

Instead, Sakaki brought her face down to Kagura's neck, wanting to taste her skin the way she had just tasted her mouth. Caught off guard, the tanned girl let out a soft purr and gasp, the hand she had on Sakaki's ass squeezed the flesh it held. Jumping a little, Sakaki didn't give into the moan that wanted to escape her throat, instead, she focused on making the tanned girl purr again. Sinking her teeth lightly into Kagura's flesh and accidentally dragging them down, caused the desired purr and even a soft mew. Delighted, she repeated her actions, loving how Kagura's purr reverberated against her lips. Below her, Kagura hated the purring emitting from her throat but loved how good it felt to have Sakaki do what she was doing.

It was at this moment, Sakaki's mouth pressed against Kagura's skin and Kagura's hand on Sakaki's ass, that a flash caught them both by surprise. Too stunned to do anything but whip their heads around at the source of the light and gawk dumbly at a grinning Tomo.

"This time, I won't be deterred! I got a regular camera this time. One that won't get messed up in the rain. Kaorin's going to DIE when she sees these picture!"

"TOMO!" Kagura growled, slipping out from beneath the tall girl atop of her, very reluctantly.

As they had done yesterday, Kagura chased after the laughing Tomo. The damage left behind was far worst as the tanned teen's venomous rage sent items crashing to the ground and several doors punched through. Tomo was fast, but she hadn't calculated how much faster anger could make a person. Most of the girls were still at the breakfast table when the pair sped through the kitchen; Tomo jumped up on the table and dashed around the plates of food. Her pursuer, being taller and slightly less graceful, jumped on the table and trampled everything in sight as she finally lunged at Tomo who was now jumping off the opposite end of the table.

"Whoa!" The smaller girl exclaimed as Kagura crashed into her mid-air, her arms flailing, and together they slammed to the floor. "Ow."

"HEY!" A voice shouted, loud and frightening above them.

Surprised by the voice, the girls looked up to see their teacher, Yukari, glaring down at them. Kagura gulped, while Tomo smiled and managed a hand up to wave at her teacher.

"Good morning, Yukari. How's that hangover treating you?"

"Dear god, you're an idiot," Kagura growled at the girl pinned beneath her.

"You're both idiots! My head is pounding, you ruined my breakfast, and worst of all, you idiots knocked over my last cup of liquor!" Yukari's hands clenched at her head for a minute as her own shouting hurt her head. When the pain passed, a horrible grin twitched on her face. "There's going to be hell to pay."

"Yukari, you can't hurt them." Minamo said, finally rising from where she had been sitting. "Especially not because they knocked over your drink. Why the hell are drinking so damn early anyway?"

"But it was really yummy!" The long haired woman whined childishly, ignoring the question.

"Will you ever grow up?" Minamo sighed.

"They must pay somehow!" Yukari shouted suddenly, whacking both the fallen girls with a paper fan.

"Hey! What did I say about hitting them?" Minamo shouted, grabbing the paper fan away from her friend. "Where the hell did you pull this out of anyway?"

"You're no fair, Nyamo," Yukari pouted, once again ignoring her friend's questions.

"So... If it helps any, this is all Kagura's fault," Tomo said, her one hand pointing at the girl still pinning her down.

"WHAT!? You're the one sneaking around taking pictures of people behind their backs!"

"Well, if you weren't so busy feeling up Sakaki you would have noticed me taking pictures from the beginning!"

"You were watching us the whole time?" The tanned girl asked, flabbergasted.

"Yep. I have a lot of good stuff on the camera. Either Kaorin's going to drop dead once she sees them or she's going to pay a fortune to have copies."

Chiyo held up a smashed up camera to the girls.

"Do you mean this camera?" She asked, staring worriedly at the destroyed device.

"What! Not another messed up camera!" Tomo groaned.

"Hey! That was my camera!" Osaka exclaimed, taking the camera from Chiyo. "Wow, they smashed this good. I'm impressed."

"Ha! I win!"

Feeling triumphant, Kagura stood, brushing herself off. It took her a whole minute to fully feel the heat of Yukari's stare.

"Wrong."

***

When Sakaki finally dressed and made her way downstairs, carefully avoiding the debris left behind by Kagura and Tomo's chase, she was surprised to find everyone gone. That is, except Tomo and Kagura, who were in the kitchen, mopping and cleaning up the mess they had made. She had to cover her mouth to stop the chuckle that wanted to escape her when she saw what they were wearing. Both were clan in white frilly aprons, orange cat ears and tails, bright pink tank tops and lime green shorts. The colors clashed so horribly, one had to avert their eyes to keep from being blinded by the colors. It was horrible, but nothing compared to what covered the windows and walls of the room.

Pictures of Tomo and Kagura dressed as they are - hundreds of them.

Each picture showed the brightly blushing face of Kagura and the whining and angry face of Tomo. The busty teen wondered how the others had even gotten the pair into the outfits in the first place. Tomo was the first to notice their onlooker and with a swing of her mop stick, she whacked the other girl in the back of the head.

"Your girlfriend's here."

The curse words Kagura was about to use on the shorter girl died on her lips when she turned around and saw Sakaki looking bewilderingly at them.

"We're being punished for knocking over Yukari's drink," she quickly explained, as if it would make things better.

Nodding slightly in understanding, Sakaki grabbed a nearby broom and began helping her friends, only blushing when she neared the tanned girl. With a glare at Tomo, who rolled her eyes and moved away from the taller girls, Kagura grabbed at Sakaki's broom to stop her from sweeping. Curious, the other girl met her blushing face, wondering what was going on.

"Are we... You know...?"

Pausing to think it over herself, Sakaki finally nodded in response, flashing a small smile. Relief flooded Kagura who let the broom go, pecked a kiss on the silent girl's lips and went about yelling at Tomo for missing a spot.

This was as normal as things would get for them.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
